


À travers mon objectif (Through My Lens)

by peachiesundae (paperbeck)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, College AU, F/M, Luka is the perfect man, Nudes, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbeck/pseuds/peachiesundae
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 4:  Photography/NudesLuka has picked up a new skill while at university so he can serenade Marinette with more than words.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	À travers mon objectif (Through My Lens)

“I know you feel like Adrien never sees you, Marinette. It feels like he hasn’t seen you for years, and yet everyone sees him.”

Marinette sighs. “Yeah, in magazines, on billboards, on the Métro...”

Luka chuckles. “I get it, I get it. But if it’s any consolation...I see you, Marinette. And I wanted to prove that to you.”

“I know you see me, Luka. You’re always there for me, always kind to me — you have been for years. You don’t have to prove it to me.” Marinette smiles at him, her grey-blue eyes shining with her sincerity.

“Well, I did want to tell you about something,” Luka says. He pulls a leather case off his shelf and opens it to reveal a camera. It’s new, but classy, a real photographer’s camera, and he takes it out as he speaks.

“I had an open elective spot at university this last trimester, so I took a photography class. I know I’ve taken photos of you in the past, but they never felt worthy of the kind of person you are.

He bites his lip before continuing, but his resolve doesn’t waver. “I studied the human body and took pictures of it, learning how to appreciate it and photograph it so that anyone else can do the same. And I’d like to help you appreciate yourself that way.”

Marinette’s eyes widen once she understands his intent. “You want to take...nude photos of me?” Her expression is more surprised than put off.

Luka reaches out to touch her cheek gently, his expression reassuring. “You absolutely do not have to agree, and if you do, I’ll even give you the memory card so that I won’t have the pictures when we’re done.”

“No, no, I’m not bothered that you want to; I-I’m flattered, really! I just don’t really understand...why?”

“Marinette, your body is gorgeous,” he says, looking down at her confused expression. “All I want to do is capture that beauty so I can prove that to you, as long as you’re comfortable with it.”

Marinette stood, removing her purse from her shoulder. “I trust you, Luka. And, if you really studied for this—“

“Don’t agree just because of that—“

“I’m not!” Marinette promises him in a rush. “It just means that maybe you’ll be able to make me see something that I usually don’t.”

Luka eyes her cautiously, but he trusts her tone. “Okay, then, Marinette. Whenever you’re ready, and whatever you want.”

Marinette removes her jacket, draping it over the back of his desk chair, before slipping out of her shoes and pulling her shirt off over her head, piling it atop her jacket. She doesn’t turn back to Luka as she unbuttons her pants and slides them off, either.

Standing only in her aqua-colored bra and black panties, she finally lays her pants on the chair as well before turning back to Luka.

The camera is around his neck, and his stare is unflinching, anything but predatory; he looks to be in awe at the sight of her more than anything else.

The majority of Marinette’s anxiety melts away, and she leans against Luka’s doorframe, one hand on her hip. “How does this look?”

“It’s a bit like you’re taking a sassy school photo,” Luka laughs. “Tell me; how does that pose make you feel?”

“Stupid,” she sighs, dropping her hand from her hip. “But what if something feel right and then looks stupid?”

“It won’t. I won’t let it. You said you trust me, right?”

Marinette smiles at him. “I do trust you; it’s the camera I don’t trust. Doesn’t it add ten pounds or something?”

“It does,” Luka says, raising the camera to his eye. “It adds ten pounds of weight to my shoulders to remind me that taking your photo is a privilege that I can’t waste.”

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, allowing the last of her inhibitions to flow away. It’s Luka, she thinks. Just Luka.

This time, she turns away, hands pressed against the doorframe, before standing on her toes and looking over her shoulder.

How about this? she goes to say, before realizing that Luka already has the viewfinder to his eye. He snaps one picture, adjusts the angle or the lens, and then snaps another.

“Pose however makes you feel confident, Marinette,” Luka coaxes her.

She leans her back against the doorway, drawing her arms up over her head and casting her gaze to the floor, and Luka’s camera clicks.

Marinette moves to the semi-sheer black curtains in front of Luka’s window, draping one across her shoulders and wrapping it around her arm, before looking back at the camera.

Neither of them speak as she changes positions, moving the the other curtain and wrapping it around her waist like a sheer skirt, closing her eyes and tipping her head back.

She stops to think for a moment, looking around the room, before her eyes settle on Luka’s bed. As she nears it, she reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra, shucking her panties off as well.

Luka’s expression behind the camera doesn’t change, not even when she kneels on top of his bed and arches her back, hands flat on the bed by her feet.

She lays on her stomach, kicks her legs up behind her, and stares into the camera. She crosses her legs and set her arms out to the sides. She does the splits on the bed, first with her legs to the front and back, and then with them out to the sides; Luka never says a word, never gets too close, never touches her.

Marinette uses his sheets, too, ruining the perfectly made bed she saw when she arrived. She draped the sheets over her shoulders, wrapped them around her wrists; she lays out spread eagle with the sheet covering everything between her navel and her thighs...

In all honestly, she loses herself. She always has attention focused on her, but it’s usually as Ladybug. If it isn’t as Ladybug, it’s because she’s done something exceptional or difficult in order to earn that attention.

This is different. This is was just her. She has nothing on, nothing to hide herself, and Luka wants it — wants her — even so. Wants to know her in such an intimate way so that he could help her develop a greater appreciation for herself.

Luka’s camera beeps, and it brings Marinette back to earth for a moment. “What is it?” she asks.

“The memory card is full. I hate to do delete things, so this was the only one I have with free space right now. Did you...want me to take more?” Luka asks, the first hint of hesitation creeping into his tone.

Marinette rolls over in his bed, wrapping the sheet around her like a burrito. “No, I think we’ve taken a lot! I’ll just wait to see them.”

“Well, I’ll show them to you now, if you want. Oh, and here are your clothes,” Luka said, gently pushing the chair toward her. “I’ll hook the camera up to the laptop while you get dressed.” He smiled at Marinette warmly before turning away to pull a cord out of a desk drawer.

Marinette unrolls herself from her blanket burrito, standing to get her clothes and put them on before scooting Luka’s desk chair back over to his desk. He sits on his musician’s stool next to her, pulled over from the corner.

As he opens the new folder of pictures, Marinette takes them in with rapt attention. Each detail of her own body, something she thought she couldn’t be more familiar with, was laid out in front of her on the screen. And it looked—she looked stunning.

“These aren’t edited,” Marinette realizes.

Luka smiles. “No.”

“That’s...she could be a goddess, Luka.”

“She is,” Luka says, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. “That’s how I see you.”

Marinette looks him in the face, her eyes shining with 

“You don’t have to be on a billboard to be beautiful, Marinette.”

They turn back to the photos, Marinette clicking to the next one and surprising herself again.

“But you do deserve one.” Luka says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous fanfic, so please comment if you liked it c:


End file.
